All-Out Attack
by Rivkele
Summary: Akihiko invites the leader (written as Reader-viewpoint) to his room for some extra tactical advice. Tactical advice in bed. Probably NSFW, lots of swearing, humour, series fic. Akihiko x Reader, Ken x Reader
1. Akihiko

Akihiko pulled his leather gloves off and placed them on his bedside table. He glanced over at you, smiled, and looked away. Closing the door you had left open, he passed by you close enough to brush your arm with his.

"You don't have to act so shy, you know. It's not like this is the first time you've been in my room, [name], you can sit down if you want." He waved his hand around the room to show the staggering possibilities of where you could seat yourself. Wow, one whole chair on the other side of the room, and the bed Akihiko had sat down on to take his shoes off. You were speechless with the amount of choice you had. Plopping yourself down on the desk chair, you threw your legs over the arm of the chair and shifted around to get comfortable.

Akihiko, shoes now removed, looked over at you again and blushed.

You had forgotten you were wearing a skirt and, with the way you were sitting, your bum was making an appearance in the open space under the arm of the chair. Regaining your composure, you refused to be embarrassed; in your opinion, you had one cute bum, and it happened to be covered in a cute pair of underwear. But then you remembered that the guy you like was actually seeing that cute bum while you're in his room and your train of thought started going more like "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck". And Akihiko's train of thought started going "fuck fuck fuck" too because while he had fully intended on seeing your bum today, he hadn't prepared himself yet.

You were both still a little shy around one another. Which is, y'know, totally a good quality to have when you want to fuck.

Getting up off the traitorous chair seemed like the only option you had, so you stood up quickly and inelegantly and smoothed down your skirt. Akihiko was staring at his hands, eyes periodically peeking up at you while you examined his workout equipment for something to do while he calmed down. So much for him being a smooth, sauve, sex-savvy guy; you definitely had gotten the wrong impression of him.

Earlier, Akihiko had walked up behind you while you were washing dishes in the kitchen, slid his hand around your waist, and whispered in your ear to come to his room with him. What happened to that guy? That guy with whom someone would actually want to have sex. Because he sure as hell wasn't in Akihiko's room right now, and you were wondering if he'd ever return to replace the red-faced stammering dude sitting on the bed.

This was frustrating. You came here for sex with your hottie hot boxer boyfriend, but sex was not happening. First of all how dare he. You marched over to him, grabbed one of his leather gloves, forced his face up by his chin, and slapped him with the glove. Akihiko stared at you in shock as you pushed him back onto the bed and straddled him.

Did you know at all what you were doing?

Short answer: No. Long answer: Fuck no.

So now you were sitting on your boyfriend's lap while a red mark spread over his cheek, and he was mouthing like a goldfish because he didn't know what was happening either. It had seemed like such a good start, too, but now you were stuck at square one again, albeit in a more compromising position. What was more, you could feel something hard under yo – oh God okay that was a penis, yup, that's definitely a boner. Don't even pretend like you didn't know what it was, you knew, you fucking coquettish bitch. We all knew.

So, surprise surprise, the boxer likes being smacked around. Timidly, and so lightly, he put his hands on your hips. He still wouldn't make eye contact with you, but it was a start. You leaned down and kissed him, tangling your fingers in his short hair as best you could; the touch of your lips seemed to startle him a little so you yanked his head back.

In retaliation, he started tickling you. You shrieked and laughed loudly and thrashed around before realising that you might thrash into a rather delicate area. Akihiko took your momentary stall as a chance to flip you around on the bed; with you lying on your stomach, he sat down on your butt, pushed your face into the bed, and held one of your arms behind your back.

"You think you can push me around like that? You might be the leader in battle, but this is my room, so you have to follow my rules," oh, there was the guy from the kitchen.

Your response was a very eloquent sticking out of the tongue. At that, he let go of your head and arm and smashed his lips into your still-open still-tongue-out mouth. You managed to half twist yourself around and get hold of his shoulders, still sloppily making out with him, and started pulling at his stupid sweater vest. One of his hands was haltingly making its way up your thigh and you thanked God again that you had shaved your legs the day before.

Breaking away to catch breath, he sat up and you got into a more comfortable position, both of you hastily scrabbling at your clothes. Akihiko yanked off his sweater vest and -

- okay he's folding his clothes, really Akihiko, is this the time for that. Is it really the right time to prevent wrinkling?

But when he started untying the ribbon around his neck, you got an idea. Tugging at it, you looked up at him through your bangs and said, "Keep this handy, okay?"

Akihiko was tongue-tied. Haha, bondage puns.

The two of you were now half-naked and panting, with the embarrassment back in full force at the prospect of what you were about to do. He shyly put his hands back on your waist and kissed your forehead.

"I've been waiting for this," Akihiko whispered. "Let's do this."


	2. Ken

You had to admit, the dark alley to which Ken had taken you was pretty creepy. You just couldn't understand why a kid his age would want to spend nights standing in this dark, graffitied place. Well, no, you knew why he wanted to be here; but still, you were a little spooked. If any thugs showed up, they'd have an easy time: a small high-school girl and 10-year-old kid. Even with Personas on your side, you'd be in trouble.

"Don't underestimate me because of my age," Ken said as you were thinking about all of that. What the – could he read minds? Startled, you cleared your mind of everything in case he wanted to peruse your thoughts some more. He laughed at the expression on your face. "You kept glancing around and fingering your Evoker, it wasn't hard to tell what was going through your head. We can leave if you want to. It's probably getting close to the Dark Hour, anyway."

Relieved, you smiled at him and started walking back to the dorm. Unfortunately, those thugs you were worried about just a few minutes ago? Yeah, there they are. Whoops. Three crude, shit-for-brains-lookin' dudes appeared at the entrance of the alley, leering and whooping.

"We thought we heard a sweet lil' voice down this way," said Bozo 1.

"Awe, look, she's takin' her pet out on a walkie," said Bozo 2. (Ken stepped slightly in front of you protectively.)

"What about it, doll? Wanna ditch your kid brother and have some real fun?" Bozo 3, who seemed to be the leader, chimed in. "This is totally not a cliche conversation. Now I'm going to try to convince you to come with us and obviously you'll protest and maybe we'll get violent. We just don't know. What an entirely original, unpredictable conversation."

Ken drew closer to you. "Senpai, I can handle this. Don't worry," he whispered to you. Before you could stop him, he darted into the alley, and came back with a long pipe in his hands. Ken took his battle stance and swung the pipe around like he would his lance; the shock on their faces was quickly replaced with amusement.

"He thinks he can beat us up? This runt? I'm gonna -" but what exactly Bozo 3 was gonna do was cut off by Ken's pipe smashing him in the gut. The other two started to run in fear, but Ken swiped their ankles with the pipe and they crashed to the ground.

Ken trod over Bozos 1 and 2 and stood on the back of the thug leader. "I think you're going to leave now," he said in a dangerous voice. He hopped down from the man he was standing on, prodding them all with the pipe. The gang tore out of the alleyway crying. Proud of himself, Ken swung the pipe around recklessly to celebrate his victory, but nailed himself in the shin and toppled over, clutching his leg in pain.

You rushed to him and started fussing over his wound, which meant you didn't notice the change in expression on Ken's face; he seemed to be steeling himself about something. There was a hard set to his jaw that had nothing to do with the pain in his leg.

"Senpai, could you... could I get... could you kiss me?" Ken stammered out. You could feel his body tense under your hands and he looked away, redness creeping over his face. You didn't know what to do: Ken was the youngest team member, you were meant to protect him, but kissing someone so young was wrong. But he had just saved you, and one kiss couldn't hurt anything...

You nodded, but told him it couldn't be out in the open.

"Understood," was all he said.

Once you were satisfied that Ken hadn't damaged his leg horribly beyond what was bound to be some impressive bruising, the two of you made off again for the dorm. You chatted with him about the excellent form he displayed fighting off the punks, complimenting his strength and assuring him he had definitely grown some, and that his practice had paid off. He seemed pleased at the praise, and shyly took your hand. He had good timing – the Dark Hour had just fallen, and the coffins and hazy green and blood were in place.

"Now's our chance! Let's do it," Ken said enthusiastically. He was a sweet kid. You were glad he only wanted a kiss.

Standing in the middle of the green, silent street, surrounded by bloodstains and coffins filled with sleeping people and cars trapped in time, you realised it wasn't the most romantic setting for a first kiss. But Ken was not easily discouraged and looked up at you eagerly, still holding your hand. He sure was short. How do you even. Like. Should you crouch down or bend over or what? How do you even kiss someone that short? You totally lied about him getting taller.

You leaned over and looked into his eyes; he stared resolutely back, his face still tinged red. Finally, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. You moved closer to him and he opened one of his eyes and shut it quickly again when he saw how near you were. You decided to just bite the bullet and kissed him softly. Ken tightened his grip on your hand and you peeked at him: he had his eyes screwed tightly shut and was standing slightly on his tip-toes to reach you better. Pulling away gently, his eyes flew open and his hand shot up to cover his mouth. You pecked him on the cheek, smiled, and tugged on his hand to get him moving again. There was still a long walk back to the dorm.


	3. Ken, Reloaded

**A/N: i wrote more ken for you, my favourite reviewer. i don't know why, but he's really easy to write! so i hope this chapter makes you fall in love with him 100x more c: thank you for always reading my stuff!  
**

"Hey, Senpai? Can you come over here for a second?" Ken beckoned you to follow him into the empty kitchen. You wondered what he wanted. Ever since the kiss, he had been speaking fairly formally to you lately and never quite meeting your eyes, so to have him call for you was a surprise.

Ken closed the door quietly behind you and, with a bit of struggling, hopped up onto the counter. You leaned on the wall beside him; with him sitting up there, your faces were at the same height. If he had been this tall before, you wouldn't have had to lean down so far to kiss him. But also he probably would have been years older in order to be this tall and then y'know it wouldn't have been so weird to kiss him because he wouldn't have been 10. Life is hard sometimes, man.

While you were straightening your thoughts out after that weird little foray, Ken sat fidgeting and clearing his throat. Clearly, whatever it was that he was trying to say was important to him, and he wanted to make sure he used the right words. He looked up at you, and suddenly it all poured out.

"You're always protecting me and watching after me and it makes me feel like such a little kid, even though I've been looking after myself pretty well since my mom died. I was really happy to have the chance to take care of you for once. It was scary, but I wanted to prove my strength. This is what my power is meant to be used for! I couldn't stand the thought of those jerks taking you away from me... They wanted to hurt you really bad, [name], and I would never have forgiven them – or myself – if I hadn't stopped them. You mean a lot to me. To all of us," Ken said all of this rapidly, as if he wouldn't be able to continue if he slowed down at any point. His hands were balled into fists on his lap and he was shaking. Had he dwelled on this for weeks since the incident?

You moved away from the wall and put your arms around the trembling boy. He stilled, hesitating, and then put his own arms around you. Ken tightened his hold on you, clinging like his personal gravity had turned off and you were his only tether to earth. His face was jammed into the crook of your neck, knees poking your stomach, but you didn't care. All you wanted was to save this boy from any more pain. You were already thinking of getting shirts printed that said "Ken Amada Protection Squad". Snazzy and to the point.

The two of you stayed like that for a long time; you don't remember exactly how long, except that your legs started to cramp and Ken almost fell asleep in your arms. But you felt a strong bond with the young boy you were holding, and it was quiet and peaceful. That is, until Shinjiro banged open the door to the kitchen. You both jerked out of the reverie you were in, and you took a few guilty steps back from the counter. Shinjiro turned a beady eye on you after surveying the scene.

"I won't say nothin'. Was just gonna get a drink, but I'll go to the store instead. See you later, Ken, [name]," Shinjiro said after a pause. He left, closing the door with a suggestive click. Incredible. In 0.2 seconds, he made you go from feeling like an older sister to feeling like a creepy perv. You made a mental note to thank him later. With your fists.

Ken was sitting on the counter as still as a statue, his face blushing furiously. Obviously Shinjiro's meaning hadn't gone over his head either. How dare Shinjiro make sexual insinuations in front of a 10-year-old? You had all agreed, after Ken moved to the dorm, that that kind of talk was inappropriate and would be saved for private conversations or after Ken went to bed. None of you wanted to corrupt such a sweet, innocent –

"Um, Senpai?" Here it comes, the birds-and-bees talk. Great. "When those thugs... When they said you were taking your pet out for a walk, well, they meant me, right? Could I... Could I be your pet?" What.

Uh, sweet, innocent. Right. Riiiight.


End file.
